


B.B.'s Bodyguard - The McMahon Edition

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP fic.What if BB and Steph fell in love?





	B.B.'s Bodyguard - The McMahon Edition

BB, a woman who worked only to heal the wrestlers and, in some cases, Stephanie and her family, had been shy lately, flinching away from contact and she had been avoiding Stephanie. 

She had looked around this time before crossing the garage, screaming as a car pulled up inches from hitting her, clearly frightened. 

Miss Elizabeth and Sherri, who had been visiting, had come to her aid, taking her back inside, and, whilst Sherri calmed the visibly shaking woman, Miss Elizabeth had found Stephanie. Her voice was firm and calm, but fierce. 

"You need to go to her Stephanie... she's needed you for too long and, tonight... tonight you need to prove to her that you can protect her..."

She had not let Stephanie speak before she added. 

"She's been avoiding you because she's been beaten, nearly killed for caring about you... you need to make it better... now." 

Stephanie looked at her feet ashamed and nodded. She made her way to where B.B was.

"B.B?"

She said softly kneeling beside her. BB had flinched back further, burying her face in Sherri's hair. Sherri had smiled softly, stroking her hair and speaking softly. 

"Tell her what happened BB..."

BB had remained silent, only speaking after Liz settled on the other side of her, moving to whisper something to her. 

"They tried to kill me...."

Stephanie had been about to speak when she blurted the rest and she spoke quickly. 

"BecauseILoveYou."

Stephanie felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Oh B.B.....I'm so sorry..."

BB had snuffled, silent for a while. 

"I just... I don't understand."

"I do."

Miss Elizabeth spoke up quietly, her touch soft on BB's back. 

"You can't fight back... not like Steph."

Stephanie looked at her feet ashamed. BB smiled softly. 

"I don't mind that... at least now it's all out in the open."

Sherri had smirked just slightly. 

"Oh that's cruel BB girl, really cruel."

"What?"

"Playing with Steph like that, look at her..."

BB smiled, moving to stroke Stephanie's hair softly. 

"She's just too tempting not to mess with."

A pause then she added. 

"I love her..."

Steph smiled.

"I love you to..."

She said softly. BB smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sherri snorted softly. 

"A McMahon? BB... they NEVER speak on their feelings."

BB laughed softly. 

"Oh shut up Sherri, go take your woman to dinner or something."

Sherri had shrugged. 

"Alright, you two look after one another."

Soon enough Sherri and Liz had left. BB smiled softly, kissing Stephanie again before asking a simple and sweet question. 

"Was she right? Were you just... too nervous?"

Stephanie nodded. 

"Oh sweetheart."

BB murmured softly. 

"We should have just been honest with one another."

Stephanie nodded again.

"Yes..."

"I need you."

A pause and BB was blushing even as she added. 

"I always did."

"You....can have me."

Stephanie whispered. BB smiled, claiming Stephanie's lips with her own sweetly. 

"I love you."

Stephanie mewed into the kiss.

"I love you too...."

"My Steph."

BB murmured, clearly enjoying saying the words.

"My B.B."

"I always was."

BB murmured, kissing her again. 

"Shouldn't we find somewhere a little more... comfortable?"

Steph nodded.

"Yes we should...like a bed."

"So... take me home?"

Steph smiled and nodded. She gently picked up B.B and carried her out of the room and to her house.


End file.
